


It's a Beautiful Day

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Not What It Looks Like, Picnic, Supernatural femslash, waywardspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Kaia has lunch in a residential (Twilight) zone.





	It's a Beautiful Day

The sun felt warm on Kaia's skin. The air outside was perfect, sunflowers sitting in the flowerbeds nearby, swaying with the breeze.  It whipped Patience's hair in her face. She brushed it aside, tucking it behind her ear.

This is nice, Kaia thought. It was calm, some of the only calm she'd gotten in a long, long time. There was a wicker picnic basket in front of her lap. The two of them sat atop a red plaid blanket laid out on the grass. Reaching inside the basket, Patience pulled out two sandwiches; PB&J and just jelly for Kaia. She didn't like peanut butter.

As Kaia unwrapped it, she looked up at the sun. "It's a beautiful day," she said.

"Definitely." Patience took a bite of her sandwich. "Not as beautiful as you, though." She grinned with her mouth full as Kaia laughed lightly.

"Close your mouth, cheeseball," she said. Patience swallowed her bite, then sneezed. Pollen allergy. Maybe it wasn't so perfect.

"I never really got to do this when I was a kid," Patience said, interrupting the silence. "My dad was always working."

"Me neither." The constant running, the dingy alleys and loud group homes. Then it was the drugs, with more dingy alleys and the group homes replaced by shitty state-run rehab centres and homeless shelters. A chill came to Kaia just thinking about it. She refocused on Patience, on the sun, on the picnic. On the perfect. "Where did you find this spot anyway?" she asked.

It had been Patience's idea to do this. Kaia had no idea why, she'd just woke up that morning insistent on having a picnic. Kaia didn't mind, though. "I pass by this place every day on my way to the library." Ah, yes. Patience was working on getting her GED. It'd slipped Kaia's mind.

"It's beautiful."

"You've already said that," Patience reminded her.

"I know. It just... it is." She couldn't get enough of it. If she could, Kaia would bottle up a little chunk of the universe specifically from this park. She would keep it with her, and whenever things started to go wrong she'd open it up and escape. Her own little bottle universe- literally.

Patience smiled at her. Then she sneezed again. "Shit," she mumbled. "Can you hand me a napkin?" Kaia reached into the picnic basket, handing her a sandy brown napkin she'd grabbed from the house earlier that day. Wiping her nose, Patience laughed, a little embarrassed. She glanced at the tissue, her eyes growing wide. A spot on the napkin in her hand was a deep red- blood.

"Kaia..." she said, looking up. Her nose was bleeding now, running down and past her lip. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, only showing the whites of her eyes now. Her eyelids were batting wildly.

"Patience?" Kaia asked, quickly crawling over to her. She held Patience in her arms, not knowing what to do. "Patience, Patience c'mon." She looked around at the empty park. "HELP!" No one answered.

Patience's eyes suddenly closed. There was a moment of complete stillness, Kaia's face hanging over hers. Then the world simply disappeared. It was black, a surrounding void around her. Patience was gone, so was the picnic and the park. Kaia could see nothing but black, like staring at a flat wall. She didn't have a body to operate either, stuck watching the darkness.

"Kaia?" she heard a voice. Kaia opened the eyes she hadn't had a moment ago- or was it a moment? Underneath her head felt prickly. She sat up to see long blades of green grass. Patience sat in front of her, a wicker picnic basket in front of her lap and a red plaid blanket underneath the both of them. The sun felt warm on her skin.

"It's a beautiful day," Patience said, glancing out at the long grassy field that took up the park. Kaia was confused. Hadn't this just happened? Had it happened at all? Maybe it was a dream. "Don't you think?" Patience asked her, adding onto her statement.

Hesistantly, Kaia said, "Definitely."


End file.
